1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diamond saw blade for milling. More particularly, the present invention improves the cutting edge of the saw blade for the diamond milling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the diamond saw blade uses the softer and circular metal material under a mechanical rolling or a mechanical rolling through high temperature to bond the diamond grain and the rim of the annular copper body for its formation. The structure in the present invention has a well cutting performance. However, since the diamond saw blade is made of copper or other softer metal, the copper has less strength only for slow cutting. Therefore, it is easy to get deformed and damaged under high-speed cutting. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 1A. Figures are 3-D diagrams of the prior arts showing the diamond saw blade and the diamond drill bit used by the electroplated method to bond diamond grains. The cutting edge (10a and 11a) uses circular or tubular metal material with electroplated method implemented. Moreover, the electroplated layer is increased, and the diamond grains bond to the cutting edge (10a and 11a) for forming a diamond saw blade and a diamond drill bit. The cutting edge portion is only covered with a layer of diamond grains through electroplating for milling and cutting. This, therefore, is easy to get damaged and decreases the lifecycle for milling.
FIG. 2 is another 3-D diagram of the prior art showing the diamond saw blade used by the rolling method to bond diamond grains. The rim of the circular metal plate has multiple inclined trenches (12a) for positioning diamond grains. Further, one stacks with the other for rolling the rim by the roller (13). The inclined trench (12a) is pressed and closely bonded with diamond grains for forming a diamond saw blade (12). The diamond saw blade based on the above structure was already used on precious gems before 1970. However, it does not have a long lifecycle for cutting. In order to overcome the above shortcomings, the industry developed (as shown in FIG. 3) a diamond saw blade (14) used by metal sintering. Different metal powders and diamond grains are mixed together, and then positioned on a specified jig under high temperature (650° C.˜1500° C.) and high pressure for forming a diamond grinding wheel (14a). Further, each diamond grinding wheel (14a) is welded to the rim of the circular steel (14b) with a shaft for forming a diamond saw blade (14). However, the above diamond saw blade (14) by metal sintering requires high-cost diamond grains and different kinds of metal powders for the manufacture. Besides, the manufacture of the mixture between diamond grains and metal powders will cause skin lesions to the operator. Further, the external accessories for the manufacture are extremely expensive Moreover, it requires more electrical energy thereto causing air pollution. Sometimes, the cost for manufacturing the diamond saw blade is several times more than the one used by mechanical rolling or general electroplating. Therefore, it can not meet the low cost for different industries. Further, the diamond saw blade (14) used by metal sintering (as shown in FIG. 3) has some advantages, such as no deformation on the body. However, its cutting performance is worse than the copper diamond saw blade which is used by mechanical rolling. From the above descriptions, the advantages of the mechanical rolling method and electroplated method are low manufacture cost, high cutting performance, and easy manufacture. However, the strength is insufficient as its disadvantage. The diamond saw blade (14) with metal sintering uses steel as its main body, and has better strength so it does not get deformed. However, the disadvantages are poor cutting performance, and high manufacture cost.
According to the mentioned descriptions, the above manufacture methods should be improved. The present invention, therefore, is proposed to overcome the mentioned shortcomings, such as decreasing the cost, simplifying the manufacture, and increasing the sharpness without scarifying the merits of each manufacture.
Further, the invention has a better structure, and the performance is also improved. The structure in the present invention, therefore, possesses a high cutting performance and a long lifecycle. The structure, purpose, method and spirit of the invention can refer to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.